oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:Instanced Corp
Instanced Corp & Packs This week's update is here and it has brought along some interesting additions to Old School. You and your clan can now rent out your own, private Corporeal Beast, several new item packs are now available from shops found around the game and lots more. Instanced Corporeal Beast A portal can now be found just outside the entrance to the Corporeal Beast that can be used to open up your own private Corp instance for you and others in your clan. Players in your clan chat that are ranked as Captain or above can pay 200,000 coins to open up an instance for your clan. Once the instance is opened anyone from your clan chat can then enter the instance for no cost. The instance will remain open for as long as someone is inside it. Both ironman and ultimate ironman accounts are unable to enter an instance created by someone else. They do still have the option to enter an instance that they create but it will not be open to members of their clan chat. They will be charged the full 200,000 coins. Please note: When you die in an instance your items drop to the ground for 10 minutes as usual. However, if everyone leaves the instance or you are kicked from the friends chat you will not be able to return to the instance to retrieve your items. Item Packs Item packs have received a graphical update so you can see exactly what is included inside. Inventory models now represent what is found inside a pack. Alongside this we have released two new item packs; eye of newt packs and olive oil packs. Olive oil packs allow you to buy 100 olive oil at a time from Razmire's general store in Mort'ton. This change is to help accommodate more people taking part in the Shades of Mort'ton minigame after the release of the amulet of the damned. Graphical reworks Imbued ring inventory model changes The inventory models for imbued rings have now been updated to be a touch lighter than the standard version of the rings. This is to help players distinguish between the two. Zamorakian spear attack animation The attack animation of the Zamorakian spear has been given a small graphical rework. You will now use two hands to thrust the weapon instead of just the one. Elysian spirit shield effect animation A small animation will now play whenever the special effect of the Elysian spirit shield kicks in and reduces incoming damage by 25%. This will allow players that have invested in an Elysian spirit shield to see exactly how much they are benefiting from the shield. Armadyl crossbow special attack animation The special attack of the Armadyl crossbow has received a graphical rework to make it a little more impressive and do the weapon justice. In other news... *Nulodion will now return your cannon if someone else has one setup on the same tile where yours decayed. *Coal and gem bags now have an 'empty' option when you have the bank interface open. *Teleporting to a target in an agility obstacle no longer places you inside the obstacle. Discuss this update on our forums. Today at 5pm GMT over on the RuneScape Twitch Mod Ash will be showing off the trading post during the developer Q&A livestream. Make sure to tune in to catch a glimpse of one of the biggest updates ever to come to Old School! Keep up-to-date with updates and what is going on with the Old School team by following us on Twitter: @JagexArchie, @JagexAsh, @Jagex_Ghost, @Jagex_Ian, @JagexJohnC, @JagexMatK, @JagexReach, @JagexRonan and @JagexWeath Mods Archie, Ash, Ghost, Ian, John C, Mat K, Reach, Ronan, Weath The Old School Team